1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a burnishing apparatus, and more particularly to a burnishing apparatus having a motor which includes a tubular output shaft and a burnishing head assembly driven directly by the output shaft of the motor without any intermediate gears, drive chains or drive belts.
2. Discussion
Burnishing and bearingizing machines are used in a wide variety of applications to smooth cylindrical shaped work surfaces. Roller burnishing tools typically operate by using tapered rolls which rotate and bear on an inversely tapered mandrel to apply a steady rolling pressure against the work surface. This pressure causes high "peaks" in the surface of the metal workpiece to "flow" into the microscopic "valleys" present on the work surface. This provides extremely accurate sizing while simultaneously providing a very fine finish, as well as work hardening the part surfaces.
Until the present time, burnishing machines have typically incorporated a motor which is coupled to some form of burnishing head assembly or tool by an intermediate gear assembly, drive chain, drive belt, etc. The intermediate assembly typically operates to couple the output shaft of the motor to the burnishing head assembly to thereby drive the race of the tool rotationally. Obviously, the intermediate coupling assembly represents an added component, and therefore an added expense, in the overall machine. The intermediate coupling assemblies also sometimes require periodic adjustment and/or maintenance to maintain acceptable operation.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the apparatus and method of the present invention to provide a machine tool capable of burnishing the surfaces of cylindrical workpieces which has a burnishing head assembly thereof coupled directly to the output shaft of the motor of the tool to thereby obviate the need for an intermediate gear assembly, drive belt arrangement or drive chain arrangement heretofore required by such tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for performing burnishing operations on cylindrical workpieces which includes a burnishing head assembly for burnishing the surface of the workpiece, where the burnishing head assembly is coupled directly to the output shaft of the motor of the apparatus and coaxially disposed with the output shaft of the motor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a machine tool capable of providing burnishing operations which incorporates a tubular output shaft coupled directly to a burnishing head assembly to allow an elongated, cylindrical workpiece to be fed directly into the burnishing head assembly and through the output shaft.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a machine tool capable of providing a burnishing operation in which the machine tool includes a motor having tubular output shaft coupled directly to an armature of the motor, with the output shaft being coupled directly to a burnishing head assembly such that an elongated, cylindrical workpiece may be fed directly into the burnishing head assembly directly into contact with a plurality of rolls of the tool being driven rotationally by rotational movement of the race being driven by the output shaft, through the output shaft and out the rear of the machine tool. In this manner, no intermediate gear assembly, drive belt or drive chain assembly would be needed to couple the output shaft of the motor to the burnishing head assembly.